Solo por siempre
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Planeas quedarte solo por siempre? / —No puedo incluirte en toda mi mierda y estoy hasta el fondo. [Inspirado en la canción: Demi Lovato - Only Forever]


**.**

**.**

**¿Y si te dijera que es demasiado tarde?**

**¿Qué pasa si digo que no puedo esperar?**

**¿Qué pasa si conozco a alguien que no me deja en el estante?**

**Te daré una oportunidad más, pero solo la ultima.**

**.**

Sus dedos rozan la taza de café, pero Karen no lo bebe. Piensa en el futuro y piensa en el ahora, mientras mira por la ventana.

Si había un futuro se imaginaba que estaba _él_ a su lado. El destino siempre terminaba cruzándolos y cuando se acercaban, había siempre una tensión entre ellos. Él la negaba.

No quería presionarlo, pero Frank necesitaba hacer un movimiento.

Había estado esperando y seguirá esperando.

_..._

_—¿Cuándo nos veremos?_

_—¿Quieres verme?_

_—Significaría que estas vivo __—menciona__—__ Aunque no lo creas me importa lo que te pase, al menos a mí me importa._

_Castle no dijo nada._

_—Solo... ten cuidado._

_…_

Bebe un sorbo. Frank Castle, debía estar aterrado de tomar ese disparo (oportunidad) tan fuerte.

—¿Debería esperarte día y noche? —se pregunta a si misma_—_Al menos _—_suspira_—_quiero saber por cuanto tiempo.

_..._

_—No hay luz al final del túnel._

_—Podría haber si la dejas entrar __—declara__—__ Amas algo o alguien o... __—No le gustaba esa alternativa__— I__nicias otra guerra._

_—No quiero hacerlo—dictaminó refiriéndose a "amar"— Asesino, mato, toda mi vida es una guerra, estoy en constante guerra. Así es mi vida ¿Quieres formar parte de esto, Karen?_

_No la dejo hablar._

_—No quiero que me sigas —espetó._

_Porque sabe que —si se trata de ella— lo seguirá._

_..._

Paga el café y se va.

Se vería con Frank Castle en el puerto. Llega al lugar de reunión. Karen no sentía frio a pesar del ambiente, pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sentir como sus huesos se congelaban. Coloco sus manos dentro del bolsillo del abrigo, intentando resguardar la fuente de calor.

Ya no necesito hacer eso, cuando vio sus ojos, el fuego que irradiaba. Sintió que se quemaba, desvió la mirada para intentar no arder.

Él la llevaba al mismísimo infierno, pero no la dejaba cruzar.

_..._

_—Estar a mi lado, mató a mi familia._

_—Eso no significa que me ocurra lo mismo._

_—No puedo arriesgarme, no puedo... —su mente era un caos total—No puedo ir tras unas personas malas y mantenerte a salvo __—repuso__— __No puedo hacer ambas cosas._

_—No debes._

_No debía ir tras personas malas y tampoco debía protegerla, ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaba otro camino?_

_—Karen... oye... no puedo dejarte que te pase eso. No puedo por favor..._

_Quería que entienda. Lo importante que era para él, no quería que. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho._

**_..._**

—¿Para qué querías verme?—cuestionó.

Siempre con él, había una razón. Un problema, tipos malos que matar.

Una guerra que no llegaba a su final.

No había fin. No con él.

Con él nunca acababa y tampoco empezaba.

Le explicó la situación. Si, otro jodido problema.

...

_—¿Dónde acaba eso Frank? —Cuestionó enfadada con el mundo— ¿Por qué te miro y se rompe el corazón? ¿Porque todo lo que veo, es esta interminable y repetitiva soledad?_

_—No estoy solo, Karen._

_Él no lo admite._

_—Tonterías, todos estamos solos __—dijo__—__ Aveces pienso que así es la vida y luchamos para no estar solo..._

_—¿Qué es lo quieres, Karen? __—cuestionó__—__ ¿Dejarlos ir?_

_—No —denegó rápidamente— Pero quiero que allá un después para ti._

_Con él nada terminaba. Era el Punisher (castigador) pero ¿Por qué sentía que él era el que estaba sufriendo el castigo?_

...

—Ya deja de hacer esto, marca una línea de una vez.

—Ya basta, Karen.

—¡Tu basta!—objetó— ¿Cuantas veces debo verte luchar y salir herido? ¿Porque contigo no puede haber un final?

—Porque no lo hay. Porque no puede haber uno, porque siempre hay otra mierda que debo terminar.

—¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE DEBE SER TÚ?

—Soy el Punisher.

—Y yo soy Karen Page—dijo—Y me duele verte así, se me parte el corazón ¿No lo entiendes, Frank? No quiero verte como pasas toda tu vida solo, luchando contra demonios, contra pecados. Déjame, al menos, estar contigo.

—No—rechazó de inmediato—No te dejare.

—Voy contigo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué mueras?

—No voy a morir.

—Todos mueren.

—Tú también puedes morir y yo no quiero que eso suceda.

—No lo haré. Yo no soy el que muere, yo soy el que mata.

Karen deja salir una risa amarga.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte para que lo entiendes, Karen?

—Nunca serán las suficientes, Frank—espetó—Nunca lo voy a entender.

—No te dejare que vayas conmigo.

—¿Planeas quedarte solo por siempre?

—No puedo incluirte en toda mi mierda y estoy hasta el fondo.

—Ya estoy incluida en esta mierda, desde el momento que tome el arma y dispare. No mucho antes que eso. Ya soy una mierda, ya estoy metida en mierda.

—No, Karen, no... Por favor no... No digas eso —se acerca a ella—Por favor... no puedo—intenta darle un beso en la mejilla, de despedida e irse.

No obstante, ella corre su mejilla ante de que lo haga, sus bocas quedan a centímetros cerca. El vaho se forma en cada respiración, no se mueven, pero respiran el mismo aliento.

—Nadie debe estar solo.

—No estoy solo, Karen.

Él siempre dice lo mismo.

—Estas solo, todos estamos solos ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo?

—Soy un campo minado, si te acercas demasiado puede estallar, puede lastimarte. Estoy en constante peligro, entiende Karen —le corre un mechón de pelo, le acaricia la mejilla, con esos dedos que protegieron y asesinaron.

—Frank.

—No puedo perderte —la roza, mira sus ojos—No puedo, no a ti.

—Y tampoco quieres tenerme.

Otra vez la tensión.

Sin palabras, sus ojos decían todo lo que anhelaban, deseaban.

—Acaba esto de una buena vez—espetó Karen. Está harta de esperar, odia pensar que esta podría ser la última vez que pueda ver sus ojos.

—Karen—musita, sus dos manos ahora está en sus dos mejillas, su frente chocando la otra frente.

La preocupación, la vacilación. De dejarla entrar en su infierno y arda en llamas. No obstante ella se estaba quemando por su tacto y no dolía.

Su frente se despega por centímetros, sus labios bajan y buscan los de ella. La besa con fogosidad, no hay lentitud, no es dulce. Es apasionado, es fogoso, es ardiente. En sus brazos, se quema y no siente para nada el frío en su presencia. Sus manos baja y una la coloca en su cintura para atraerla más hacia él, la otra está en su nuca tratando de obtener más de ella, su lengua se mete en su boca y Karen rodea sus cuellos con sus manos blancas y frías, devolviéndose con ímpetu.

Hace tanto tiempo anhelaba eso, traspasar su muro que el mismo construía manteniendo a todos fuera.

Quería salvarlo, quería aliviar su soledad, quería...

Él se retiró un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. No obstante no la soltó, ella mucho menos a él.

—Debo irme.

—¿Te iras?

Que tonta, creyendo que luego de esto. Se quedaría, tomaría otro camino, dejaría de luchar.

—Yo...

Cuando se iba a ofrecer —otra vez—para ir con él, la detiene.

—No, Karen, no.

—Frank.

Cuando admite lo que significa ella para él. Mucho más ahora no puede perderla.

—No puedo perderte.

Sus ojos se cristalizan y se le rompe el corazón, que hace momentos estaba latiendo tan feliz. No podía salvarlo. El seguiría luchando solo y ella solo vería como sale herido, como otra cicatriz queda en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

—¿Así es como son las cosas?

Él no dice nada. Su mirada dice todo.

—Cuídate.

Es lo único que él puede decir.

—Cuídate.

Y se va.

Sus labios que se calentaron, hace solo un rato, vuelven a enfriarse en un suspiro.

**.**

**.**

**Solo por siempre.**

**.**

**Así parece que Frank Castle va a acabar.**


End file.
